


Snuggled Up Together

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of dysphoria, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Scott McCall, Other, POV Scott McCall, Snowball Fight, kind of, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles decide to go on a holiday getaway on their first Christmas as a couple. It doesn't start out too well, but things quickly improve.</p><p>  <i>Stiles had barely parked the car when Scott jumped out and stomped inside cabin. And now they’re trying to warm up the freezing living room with a fire. They’re not paying much attention to it, though, their focus on Stiles’ mutterings of “stupid werewolf” and “super senses but no super brain”.</i><br/><i>A soft hum fills the air when Stiles finally gets the generator going. Stiles stomps out of the little shed to the car. There are more mumbled curses and then the slam of the car door.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggled Up Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> This bit of fluff is for [queerlyalex](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it, and that your holidays are filled with happiness and awesomeness! ♥ your Secret Santa
> 
> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Scott pokes the log with a huff, trying to get the fire to blaze a little brighter. They can hear Stiles in the little shed next to the cabin, muttering under his breath, trying to get the generator started. Stiles isn’t a wiz at mechanics, but on their way here they found out that Scott is about ten times worse.

That was when it had started, when they’d tried to putt on the snow chains. Scott had managed to tangle them, then scratched the car, and Stiles had ordered them back in the car after they’d suggested just taking off the wheels. The air between had finally started to settle when they’d gotten lost.

Derek had warned them the cabin was tricky to find. He’d tried to draw them a map with landmarks, but with the snow from the night before they left, half of them were hidden. After arguing for about fifteen minutes, Stiles had snapped his mouth closed and ignored them the last mile of their trip.

Stiles had barely parked the car when Scott jumped out and stomped inside cabin. And now they’re trying to warm up the freezing living room with a fire. They’re not paying much attention to it, though, their focus on Stiles’ mutterings of “stupid werewolf” and “super senses but no super brain”.

A soft hum fills the air when Stiles finally gets the generator going. Stiles stomps out of the little shed to the car. There are more mumbled curses and then the slam of the car door.

Scott tries to look busy when the door bursts open and Stiles stumbles in with their bags in his arms. Kicking off his boots, Stiles walks to the bedroom. Scott can feel the glare of his eyes on their back and pretends not to hear the muttered: ‘All that strength and can’t even help me get the bags to the bedroom.’ There’s a snort and then, ‘Probably would get lost on the way, anyway.’ They just need to let Stiles get his frustration out, else he’ll be tightly wound for the rest of the week, even after they make up.

Scott frowns and throws the poker back in the rack. It wasn’t like they got them lost on purpose. They feel a little _tug_ in their chest as they listen to Stiles moving around the bedroom, making the bed and unpacking the necessities. They hate it when they fight. They’re contemplating getting up and going to the bedroom to help Stiles, start the conversation, when Stiles steps into the living room.

Scott looks up and watches Stiles approach. Stiles’ heartbeat is a little calmer, and though the scent of anger is still lingering around their boyfriend, it’s no longer coming off of him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Stiles says. He sits down next to Scott, grabs their hand and weaves their fingers together. ‘This wasn’t how this was supposed to start.’

‘I’m sorry, too,’ Scott says, bumping their shoulder against Stiles’. The little _tug_ they’d felt earlier is gone and replaced by the warmth of contentment. They shuffle a little closer to Stiles and lays their head on his shoulder.

‘We could just blame Derek. His map sucked,’ Stiles muses.

Scott chuckles. ‘Can you imagine the frown he’d get when we tell him? It will be so intense he’ll get a unibrow.’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles presses his grin into Scott’s hair. Then he sighs. ‘This is our first Christmas as a couple, just the two of us. I just wanted it to be perfect.’

‘Stiles, we fought over directions and how to put on snow chains. I think this is exactly what a Christmas getaway as a couple is like.’

‘Yeah, an old married couple,’ Stiles snorts.

‘Some day.’

‘I’m holding you to that.’

 

⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

 

The next day, Scott wakes up with Stiles curled against them, shivering. They pull their boyfriend closer and the blankets a little tighter around them.

‘G’morning,’ Stiles mumbles into their neck.

‘Hey. You still cold?’

‘Yeah, but I know a quick way to fix that.’ Stiles lifts his head so Scott can see his wiggling eyebrows.

‘I like the way you’re thinking,’ Scott grins.

The rest of the day is spent in a haze of pleasure and warmth. They only leave the bed to use the bathroom or to get food.

Scott loves it when it’s easy like this, when they can accept Stiles’ touches. It’s not just accepting, it’s like they’re desperate for it, a craving that is almost impossible to satisfy. And they love touching Stiles, love the way he responds so eagerly, the slightest touch making his heart skip and his breath hitch. The air is thick with the smells of arousal and sweat and _them_ , creating a bubble Scott doesn’t think they ever want to leave.

It hadn’t been this easy when they’d just started dating. A lot of things were easy, like the small touches and figuring out what to do on dates, but the sex had been atrocious. They weren’t each other’s firsts, but considering how awkward it had been they might has well have never even touched their own dicks.

Stiles is biting up Scott’s inner thigh when the memory of that afternoon pops into Scott’s head. At first only a chuckle escapes them, but it quickly devolves into a fit of laughter that has Stiles looking at the them with raised eyebrows.

‘Am I going to be in on the joke?’ he asks.

‘I was just… thinking…. of our… first time,’ Scott gets out. They’re panting, but no longer from arousal.

‘Oh god,’ Stiles groans. He crawls up Scott’s body and hovers over them, a stern look on his face. ‘We’d sworn to never talk about that again.’

‘Your face!’ Scott can’t seem to catch his breath when he remembers how Stiles’ face had kept shifting from eager to panicked the entire time.

‘How could you have possibly seen my face? You insisted we keep the lights off!’ Stiles points out. He’s still hovering over them, his forearms bracketing their head, and his forehead resting against theirs. Stiles’ lips brush against Scott’s as he talks and it’s a strange, safe feeling.

‘I thought it would make things less awkward if we couldn’t really see each other. Make it less scary.’ It hadn’t worked. Not even a little. If anything, it had only made things worse.

‘You were so terrified of my dick you barely touched it!’

‘I wasn’t sure if you liked it, because you barely made any sounds!’

‘Sex sounds are very private and they’re one of those things that you don’t usually let your best friend hear. I was still getting used to our new situation.’

Scott trails their hands down Stiles’ side, cups Stiles’ ass cheeks and bucks up as they press Stiles’ down against them.

‘Fuck!’ Stiles groans.

‘Well, at least you got over that fear of letting me hear your sex sounds,’ Scott grins. ‘Want me to show you how much I’m over my fear of your dick?’

Stiles hides his laughter in Scott’s shoulder, but it’s cut short when Scott flips their positions and starts biting down Stiles’ chest.

They really, _really_ love this.

 

⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

 

They both wake up sore the next morning, not even Scott’s fast healing had been able to keep up with them, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from waking them up by straddling their hips and kissing them all over their face. The sheets slip off Stiles’ body a little and Scott can see that almost Stiles’ entire body is covered in hickeys, teeth marks, and bruises where they’d held on just a little too tight.

‘Merry Christmas,’ Stiles grins, punctuating each word with a kiss on Scott’s lips. ‘I can’t do a repeat of yesterday, but I’m pretty sure I can do an encore.’

Scott pulls Stiles down so they can lay curled into Stiles’ side with their head on Stiles’ chest. They wish it was always as easy as it was the day before, but sometimes all they can take is sitting next to Stiles, Stiles’ hand firmly clasping theirs. It’s not like that today. Today, it’s somewhere between easy and impossible.

‘Not today,’ Scott says, pressing a kiss into Stiles’ chest, right over his heart.

They can almost hear the wheels in Stiles’ head turning as Stiles adjusts his plans for the morning. ‘You okay with showering together?’

‘Yeah. But can we stay like this a little longer?’

‘Sure. Me, staying still for ten minutes, that will my Christmas present to you.’

Scott chuckles and cuddles a little closer. ‘I thought we weren’t going to do presents this year?’

‘Like you don’t have a non-present planned for me,’ Stiles snorts.

Scott can’t deny it. There’s some mistletoe in their bag that they intend to hang in the middle of the living room.

True to his word, Stiles manages to stay mostly still and silent for another ten minutes. Scott has no idea what time it is but they suspect it’s sometime around noon. Which means that-

‘I’m hungry,’ Stiles complains, poking Scott in their side.

-Stiles will need to be fed soon.

‘Shower and then food?’

‘Yes!’ Stiles jumps out of bed only to jump right back in. ‘Oh my god, it’s fucking freezing. How did we not notice that before?’

Scott has to drag Stiles out of the bed and into the bathroom after that. They don’t know how Derek managed to get such an awesome shower in this cabin, but they’re grateful for it. It’s big enough to easily fit both of them, and the spray is big enough that neither of them is exposed to the cold air when under it together.

Breakfast is eaten in front of the fire, and then they don’t leave that spot for the rest of the day. There’s a perfectly good couch a couple feet behind them, but neither Scott nor Stiles feels inclined to use it. They tell each other stories, wonder out loud what the rest of the pack is doing today, and Stiles only complains about not having his laptop with him and not being able to watch _Die Hard_ once.

Unfortunately, keeping the cheerful blaze going takes a lot of wood, and by dinner time they’re almost out.

‘We should have thought of that sooner,’ Scott says, looking sadly at the three logs that are left.

‘And there aren’t any in the shed. I already checked when I started up the generator,’ Stiles sighs.

‘You want me to go look for more? I’m a little better suited for the weather.’

‘I can deal with anything if you make me your hot chocolate.’

‘Deal.’

The chocolate is almost finished when Scott hears Stiles’ screams. Their heartbeat triples and they only just remember to pull on their boots before they run outside. They find Stiles in a clearing not that far away, wood and axe in his arms and a sheepish smile on his face.

‘Hi,’ he says, waving awkwardly.

‘You’re okay.’ Scott is so relieved that Stiles isn’t half-dead, that they’re a little pissed off Stiles scared them so much.

‘Yeah. I kind of forgot which way the cabin was and I figured _hey, my partner has super ea_ \- Aargh!’ Stiles drops the wood and the axe, and tries to spit out the snow Scott threw in his mouth. ‘Oh my god what was that for?’

‘I thought you were dying!’ Scott yells, throwing another snowball.

‘Ow! I could have if I’d started wandering around the woods with no fucking clue where I was going!’ Stiles makes a snowball of his own, throws, but just misses Scott’s shoulder.

‘Next time, yell that you’re okay!’ Scott leaps and tackles their boyfriend into the snow, their eyes are blazing red and they’re pretty sure Stiles can still feel their heart trying to beat out of their chest, even through the thick coat Stiles is wearing.

‘I will.’ Stiles kisses them on the nose than frowns when he sees what Scott is wearing. ‘Why aren’t you wearing a coat?’

‘Because I thought you were dying.’

‘Right.’ Stiles pushes them off, helps them up and starts gathering the wood he dropped. ‘Let’s get back then, because you’re a pain in the ass when you catch a cold. Even if it only lasts an hour.’

Back at the cabin, Scott quickly changes into a pair of Stiles’ sweatpants and their Christmas sweater. It’s a horrible thing, bright red with a giant Santa on the front, Santa’s hat has actual bells and his beard is made filled out so it looks like anyone who wears it has a very odd shaped belly. Stiles has a matching one that Scott throws at his head.

‘I’m not wearing it,’ Stiles says, holding the sweater far away from him like it’s cursed.

‘Yes, you are. Or else I’m not hanging this-‘ Scott pulls the mistletoe out of their bag ‘-in the living room, right where we like to sit in front of the fire.’

‘Are you blackmailing me to wear this atrocity by threatening to deprive me of kisses? Kisses, Scott! They’re sacred!’

Scott starts to put the mistletoe back, but takes it out again when Stiles quickly pulls the sweater over his head.

 

⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

 

‘We’re gonna have to buy him a new mattress, aren’t we?’ Stiles says, looking at the bed.

It’s the day after Christmas and they’re driving home soon. They’d promised Derek to leave the cabin in the same condition they found it in, and for the most part they’ve succeeded. They even replenished the woodpile. The only problem is the bed. The mattress and sheets stink of sex and Scott knows the smell won’t come out without some very thorough cleaning and maybe a month of airing. It’s easier to buy Derek new things.

‘Probably, yeah.’

‘Maybe he won’t mind?’ Stiles says, a poor attempt at optimism.

‘Remember that time you borrowed his sweater, because you spilled something on your own? And then we made out for three minutes and Derek had it dry-cleaned _five times_ before he wore it again?’

‘New matrass it is.’

‘And sheets. And pillows. And maybe some towels, too.’

Stiles bursts out laughing. ‘Derek is never going to let us stay here again.’

‘Maybe he will, if we bring our own matrass.’

All that’s left after that is to turn off the generator and get their bags into the car.

‘We should do this again,’ Scott says wistfully, looking back at the cottage one last time in the rear-view mirror. It looks like something from a movie – a romantic movie, not a slasher – snow on the roof and all around the small clearing, wooden walls, a green painted door, and nothing but the sounds and sights of nature.

‘The start was a bit rocky, but I think the rest was pretty awesome,’ Stiles agrees. He grabs their hand, squeezes it and then laces their fingers together. ‘How long did it take us to get from the road to the cottage last time?’

‘An hour. I think.’

‘Wanna bet I can do it faster today?’

Scott hums noncommittally. They hope he doesn’t, because when they get to the road, it won’t be long till they’ll have reception again and they suspect they’ll have a lot of message waiting for them from their pack. They just want to have Stiles to themselves a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
